The Sun is an Amusement Park
by coulsonbaby
Summary: in which dean is deanna who is a princess locked in a tower by sam who is the mooseman but she is saved by the angel castiel who wears a trenchcoat they lived happily ever after


Onece upon a time there was a princes named Deanna. She lived in th tower of a castle and owed lot's of beautiful gowns, but she was not a happy camper. More than anuthing in the hole world, Daenna wantted to go and see the world. She was basically like if taht chick with the long hare from tangled and the cute babe from hotel transvestite or something got hitched and had a kid, and then named it Dianna, then it would be her. Except, instead of sum vampire who looked like christopher eklestin? guearding her it was a hug stupid mooseman. Deanna hated that mooseman like what the fuck man centaurs were cool but that's because they were whorese not mooses and they fucking cut their hair every now and then.

One day when Denan was grazing longingly out of her window at the clouds, she saw something flying at light-speed towards her, so she did what any loghical princess would do and mooed quickly out of the way. She did so just in thyme, to, becasue just when she was a safe distance away, the something crashjed through her window and landed on the flour.

"Hdy you broke my window man that wadn't cool." She said with her eybroes.

The something thing stold and looked at Deana. He looked like a tex accountant aceppt he really needed to shave and he had big blakc wings on his back.

It's cause he was an angel.

"Are you a bird?" aske Deann.

"No." said the bird-dude in a sexu deep voice. "I m Castiel."

"WHat's a castel?" asked Deanna because she was a stupod princes girtl.

"I am an angle of the lord." said the anglebwith a pout.

Deanna laughed. "There is no such thong as anelgs you silly goose-juice."

Ciestal pouted louder. "That s your problem, Dena. You have no fsith."

Now dEanna was a stubborn rat-butt and didn't belev that Castiel was a real live analg, but she was also reallys tupid and thinking made har brian hurt. So she just went a long with it because she thougt is was some wired sex roll-playing game or simthing. "Okey-dokie-artichokie." She said eventually. "If you relay are an angel of the lube, then why are you here?"

"I am hear to save you from the big stupid mooseman in your front yard." said castiel the anegle with a big grim.

Deinna was happa dn she thought that maybe there was such thing as angels aftyer all. Casriel let her climb onto his back and then they flew out off the indown, over the moose, beneath the clouds, threw a rainbow, and stright into the sun.

The sun, however, was not a sun tia all. It was actually an amusemtn park.

Castiel and dane rode roller coasters.

"Denaa," Castlei saisd while they were eating cotton candy, "I have a confession to confes to you."

"What?" asked Deanna.

" I think tht youare beautiful, Deanna. I lovce you."

Dneana was surprised, but she lofed casitel back. "I loaf you too cAstile. You are evry pretgfy."

"You are very pretty also." castiel said.

Then they bothe kissed eahc othe on the lips in a feverish passion but they did not do the sex becauce they were saving themselves for mirage.

Omen month later, theu had a weding. They had spent a lot of time planning ti and it was going to be peferct. Even Morgan Freeman had accepted theyr inviteation! The flowers were beautiful and Deanna's dressing was also very nice. They music was very pretty when Dwanna walked down the isle, and she and casitle smiled at eaach toher. But just before they start to say their vows there was a large commotion amongs the guests!

It was then tha Deann saw who it was. It was the fart-breathe mooseman! The mooseman stampedeed over the guests, his luscious haire blowing majescitally behind him. When he got to Dieanna, he bowed too her and kissed her feat.

"Denanea," sayed the mooseman solemly, "I am sorry that I trapped tyou in that tower. It is just that I live you sho much and I could not bayer to see you leave. Pleas,e fo not marry this angel. Mary me instead we could be so haoppy together! W hcould do so much!"

Everyone in the asudience gasped, and ther as a deep, surprised "Titty Sprinkles" form somewhere in the middle. Deannae was sad, though, because eben if she was pretty, she still had a heart. "I am sorry mooseman," she said softly, trieing to let him/it down easy. "I cannnot marry you. O am in love with Castiel." as a sidentoe she added, "Aslo, tat's weird man."

The mosoeman was so disappointed that he fell down and rolled away. He rolled down the aisle. He rolled past morgan freeman who nodded with a respect-filled "titty sprinkles." he rolled past the pope and past obama and past donald trump. Okay, eh rolled over donald trump.

Butt it wasnt; on prupoe.

Okay, it was.

Btu still.

He rollesd to the end of the road. And when he fot there, he thought maube he'd roll to the end of town. And when he go there, he thoug ht maybe he;d just roll across greenbow county. And, he figured, since he rolled that far, haybe he'd just roll across the grat state pf alabama. And thats what he did.

He rolled clear caross alabama. Four no partcular reason he just kept on rolling, and he rolled clear to the ocean. He rolled into the coena. He roleld past fish and sharsks and boats. He rolled past two manatees having gay sex. He became a whale. He had many children.

Denana and Catiles finished they're wedding and lived happily aever after.

The End.


End file.
